


Who's the Boss?

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi, TME 2k16, The Mavinseg Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's favorite crew members have just come home with some big news and they're all reacting to it differently. Meg just wants to be the one who gets the story, and she'll pull out all the stops to make sure she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Boss?

The front door slammed against the wall as it was flung open. 

Meg was proud of herself for only jumping a little bit when she heard the sound - even if she did have the gun Michael gave her for her birthday clutched in her hand when she went to investigate. When she snuck into their front room  and saw who it was that made the sound she could only sigh and set down her gun, annoyed now that she had been even a little startled by the antics of Lindsay, Michael, and Gavin.

“Turney, get ready to never sleep again,” Gavin whined as he wallowed on the couch. His legs were thrown over the arm and Meg suspected he’d collapsed there like a fainting victorian maiden.

Meg rolled her eyes at Gavin’s dramatics, “And why is that, Gavino?”

A hand stretched up and Gavin managed to look dejected as he pointed at Michael and Lindsay. Meg wasn’t even that surprised by what she saw. Michael with his back to the wall, his fingers wrapped in Lindsay’s jacket like he was holding her against him, demanding Lindsay’s full attention.

“They’ve been like this since we left the heist meeting,” Gavin said. “I drove home, Turney, me.”

That actually got Meg’s attention. Michael loved his Adder almost as much as he loved his minigun - and he loved those only slightly less than he loved her, Lindsay, and Gavin -  and Michael didn’t like to let anyone drive the thing unless he physically couldn’t. He would rather bleed out behind the wheel than let Gavin drive and risk it getting scratched or flipped.

“Is Michael dying?” Meg asked, and depending on the other’s answer Meg might know if she was joking or not.

“Only if he doesn’t get his dick wet,” Lindsay said. She had her arm braced across Michael’s chest and that seemed to be enough to satisfy him for now. Meg could see a few fresh looking marks decorating his neck that she didn’t remember being there this morning.

“We could ask the Gents to put us up for a few days,” Gavin said, part of a rant that Meg hadn’t been listening to. “Just until they’re done or Michael’s dick falls off.”

“What if I wanted to join,” Meg asked, mostly to be contrary.

“Does my dick have to fall off, I’m pretty attached to it,” Michael said.

“We’re probably rich enough to buy you a new one, right,” Lindsay asked.

Meg nodded her agreement, laughing a little at the slightly worried look on Michael’s face. “We could even upgrade.”

Worried quickly became annoyed. “You could never upgrade from this,” Michael said a hand gesturing shamelessly to all of him.

“But at least we’d still have Gavin,” Gavin said, pouty face poking up from the couch to remind them all he was still there.

Meg walked over to kiss the pout off Gavin’s face, “Didn’t think you’d wanna play since you were talking about moving in with the Gents for the weekend.”

“Our little Gavvy still wants to be included,” Michael said in that baby voice he saved for when he was trying to goad Gavin into play fighting with him. “And we could include everyone in that nice big bed we have hidden away in the bedroom.”

“What’s got Michael so hot and bothered anyway,” Meg asked posing the question to the room at large but looking at Gavin for the explanation.

“Lindsay got promoted to Kingpin, and you know how Michael’s got his thing for authority. He’s been trying to get in her pants since Geoff made it official and that was at the beginning of the damn meeting,” Gavin said.

“You’re the Kingpin of the most powerful crew in the city and that wasn’t the announcement you opened with?” Meg said, her tone chastising even as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Lindsay in a tight hug.

“Gavin was too busy complaining about being sexiled,” Lindsay said.

“I’m so proud of you,” she congratulated, but her mind was already turning as she started to work out their next steps forward. “We’ll need to sit down later so I can get a couple quotes so I can turn this into a story. Fuck! This exclusive is gonna show up those fucks at the San Andreas office, this is amazing.” Meg was practically dancing in place as she started composing the questions she was going to ask Lindsay and the boys.

Lindsay up to this point had yet to turn away from Michael. She’d kept her hands on him, teasing him, to keep his interest and to keep him from complaining. A hand pulling at his hair, a hand under his shirt, all teasing touches while she talked and teased Gavin. Meg’s words had her spinning away from Michael, her hands leaving his body completely for the first time since they came in. She turned and caught Meg’s hands in hers like that could keep Meg from writing her story. “You can’t tell anyone,” Lindsay said, the order clear in her voice.

“What, Linds, are you kidding? This is the kind of story that could make my career.” The bite in Meg’s voice softened, she hoped, by the pleading look she was giving her girlfriend.

“Oh come on, Turney, not with that face. You can’t have the story, don’t do the pouty lip.” Lindsay said.

“Then who gets it?” Meg asked, voice creeping up into a whine, “Gus runs the network he doesn’t really need Geoff’s final act as big boss to be throwing him this exclusive.”

Meg was pulling out all of her usual tricks to try to get her way. The wide eyes and pouty lip weren’t doing much more than make Lindsay look a little guilty. Her next option was to cut Michael in line and drag Lindsay back to their bedroom.

“No one is getting the exclusive,” Gavin said.

“Gus isn’t stealing your Pulitzer,” Michael teased.

Lindsay was still holding Meg’s hands in her warm, familiar grip, and gave them a squeeze. It was hard to stay angry when Lindsay was looking at her with a sheepish smile and an apology in her eye.

“Broadcast journalism is a duPont award, not a Pulitzer,” Meg corrected. The four of them had mastered the art of apologizing without ever saying the words I’m sorry.

“Right so we’re done fighting and can go back to what really matters?” Michael asked.

“Is what really matters your dick?” Lindsay had a fond smile on her face as she asked the question they all knew the answer to.

Meg smiled too but she could still feel a question dancing in the back of her mind. The investigative journalist in her just couldn’t let it go until there was an answer.

“But why can’t it be a story?” she asked. She looked to Michael and Gavin in the hope she could get them on her side, “Don’t you want everyone to know your girl is the leader of the deadliest crew in the country?”

“Everyone already knows Lindsay’s the head of the RWBY girls,” Gavin said. Meg wondered if he was intentionally missing the point.

“She’s talking about the Fakes, dumbass, and it’s because, much like my dick, I like my head firmly attached to the rest of me.” Michael’s tone made it abundantly clear she wasn’t getting him on her side for this one, a rare occurrence that made her think if she had more information she’d be on his side too.

“Oh,” Gavin said, “right, we would be up to our neck in minged off gang members.”

“All because Lindsay is the new crew leader and not Geoff?” Meg asked. Her hackles already rising at the thought of sexist politics in the criminal underground, especially is they were gonna keep her girl down.

“Because they found out from the local news and not me,”  Lindsay said.

“That kind of disrespect would put us on every single fucking crew’s shit list,” Michael added.

“Got a meetin’ on the books for the allies we care about,” Gavin said, “story’s fair game after that.”

“Those Fakehaus bitches would throw the biggest fit after what it took to get them on our side. We’ll make sure Kovic and Bruce know the exclusive is yours though, babe,” Michael said.

“You got ahold of the Grump crew?” Lindsay asked. It sounded like it was one part impressed if he had and one part a request to get it done if he hadn’t.

“I invited them, don’ know if they’ll come,” Gavin said.

“Would you really be that upset if they didn’t,” Michael asked. “That Brian guy gives Ryan a run for his money in the creepy murder guy competition.”

“Who’s going to be at this meeting,” Meg asked. She was slowly getting the feeling that she could turn this into two stories if she played this smart: the meeting of the biggest criminals in the area - maybe the whole country - and Lindsay’s promotion to head bitch in charge.

“The Fakehaus crew and Funny Business guys are coming in from San Andreas. Fake Attack is coming in from wherever the hell they’re from, Del Perro or some shite. Then a couple of crews around Liberty City that Geoff’s picked up to keep a friend in the city.”

Plus a potential appearance from the Grumps. It would have been faster to say just about everyone who was anyone in this business would be making an appearance.

“Are we done with this?” Michael asked, impatience coloring the question, “We were kidding before, but my dick might actually fall off if I don’t get some.”

Meg waved them off and Michael led Lindsay off to the bedroom with a smirk on his face. Gavin groaned as they left, like he wouldn’t end up joining them in a couple minutes despite all of his earlier complaining. Meg would let him bitch for a little longer though. 

She joined him on the couch, running her fingers through his hair before she grabbed her computer. She just needed to get a few ideas written out before  _ she  _ went back and joined in on the celebrations. Meg had a couple ideas for where she wanted to take Lindsay’s story and she didn’t want to forget them before she was actually allowed to tell the world.

Ruby Rose once just a jewel in the crown of the Fake AH Crew has taken it, and the throne it comes with, for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me [here](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/) and you can see all the other awesome stuff from the event [here](http://mavinsegtrash.tumblr.com/).


End file.
